


Wings or No Wings

by Dragonsteamfan



Series: Little Sammy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsteamfan/pseuds/Dragonsteamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester has an interesting talk with his youngest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings or No Wings

Title: Wings or no Wings?  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Supernatural and all of its characters, etc. belong to Kripke.  
Warning: This is an AU  
Series: Little Sammy  
Rating: K

John Winchester knew that his five year old son Sammy had strong abilities. His friend Missouri Mosley had told him that was why the demon had targeted his family. It wanted Sammy for some reason and the easiest way for the demon to corrupt him would be to remove any light in his little life. That was why he had sobered up. The minute he had gotten back to Mike’s he had thrown out every drop of booze. He wouldn’t do the demon’s work for it.

That had been four years ago. But Sammy’s latest question had thrown him for a loop and it looked like Dean had no more idea of what he was talking about than he did. “What do you mean, why do some angels have wings and some don’t kiddo?”

Sammy looked at his daddy in puzzlement. It was a good question so why didn’t Daddy know what he was talking about? “Angels aren’t ghosts, Dean said so.”

“That’s right, kiddo. When some people die they become ghosts because they don’t go with the reaper. They stick around and sometimes they do very bad things. That’s why we hunt them; to stop them from hurting people who are still alive.” John pulled his youngest into his lap.

He knew from experience that this was going to take a while. Sammy was so smart it seemed that every other sentence out of his mouth was a question. The rest was explaining facts that sometimes shocked John. He still didn’t know how he and Mary had managed to produce such a little Einstein.

“Pastor Jim said that some angels are guardian angels and they help people that God wants them to.” Sammy was sure that Pastor Jim was right. He had seen people being helped by people that were transparent like ghosts but they didn’t hurt anyone. They also just seemed to hang around certain people and help them out every once in a while.

“That’s right. Sometimes God wants to make sure that people have a little extra help and he sends them guardian angels. I don’t know how he picks them out though,” John said trying to head that discussion off at the pass.

“Uh huh, but why do some of them have wings and some don’t?” It didn’t seem fair to Sammy. “All angels should have wings. That way hunters won’t hurt them.”

John smiled, he should have known. Sammy had the biggest heart of anyone he knew next to his brother. He was worried about people’s guardian angels. “That’s why we do research, Sammy. We only hunt things that hurt people. I promise we won’t ever hunt a guardian angel.”

“That’s good, cause I don’t want anyone to hunt Mommy. She’s too nice and she’s busy being your guardian angel cause she pushed you out of the way of that dresser.” Sammy nodded firmly. “I still think she should have gotten wings though. That would be cool.”

He hopped off of John’s lap and ran over to the tv to watch cartoons, not noticing that the three members of his family were staring at him in shock. His father, his brother, and the guardian angel that had once been Mary Winchester.


End file.
